This invention relates to general categories of an injection system which have common configurations and structural arrangements, are able to operate using the "self injection" concept, and/or the "common rail" concept, and the "multiple injection per cycle concept", particularly using the concept of "self-induced pulsations".
A general attribute that is characteristic of the embodiment using "self-induced multiple injections", is the ability to be associated with and incorporated into any existing or new injection systems.
This general attribute is enhanced by the modular structure of the preferred implementation which can be flexibly configured for different injection systems, depending on particular applications.